Broken Guitar Strings and Scary Tattoos
by DarkLinkLovesLink
Summary: This should be a fun story. Ha. Yeah right, with what's happened to me? By yourself a ticket and buckle in folks, this story is about to go flying off the rails like a crazy train. But, I'm pretty sure, if you found out what happened to me... Well, you one, wouldn't like me, and two, wouldn't want to read my story. Just like everyone else. (Warnings inside)
1. Chapter 1: Ylisstol Isn't A Small Town

**A/N: Hey guys~! This story is dedicated to MewMew55 because they were my tenth reviewer on HFY! So yay! This story is Chrobin (clever name...) if you hadn't noticed. Enjoy~**

**I FINALLY BEAT THE GAME! I AM SO FRIKIN' HAPPY!**

**And I added an OC to this story he's actually going to appear in HFY or it's sequel. I haven't decided yet. But, Tucker is Robin's older brother. Just to say that now.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. If I did, there would be way more ChromxRobin in it. OH! And Tucker. I would add Tucker too.**

**Warnings: some mild language, sillyness, singing, Disney~, and some sensitive material.**

* * *

When I moved here, I really didn't know what I had expected. Maybe a small town, full of busy streets. Then the thought crossed my mind when I got off the plane. _You idiot. You're moving to Ylisstol. Not some country small town._ I sighed. I supposed that was how I got here. A plane. Ha. Sorry. Stupid humor for a stupid ugly girl.

Anyways, this should be a fun story. Ha. Yeah right, with what's happened to me? By yourself a ticket and buckle in folks, this story is about to go flying off the rails like a crazy train. Yeah, I really just put a lyrical reference in there. I'm a music person, so you might see a lot of these. So, if you don't understand, they will be explained for you (in some cases), otherwise, they won't be (obviously).

Anyways, let's set the story. Girl moving. Mom in hospital. Dad's an evil jerk. Loves her older brother. Would do anything to protect him. Transferred in the middle of October. Got job in café as musician. Gains a crush. Can't date him. Bad things happen. Aaaaaaaaaand action!

* * *

"Tucker, I could use a little help here! These boxes won't unpack themselves." I said to my older brother, pulling up my hair in the process. We had just moved here to Ylisstol from Plegia (yeah, I know, it's a long move) and we were loading everything into our new home while Demon Dad drove Mom to the hospital. Why was my mom going to the hospital? Well, you see, my mother had been sick for a while now. Since, I was probably in first grade, actually (and I'm sixteen now, in case you didn't know). It's terrible illness that's hereditary only the females in our family get it. It's from Mom's side, obviously. I hope I don't get it. Then, if I do get i I won't get to spend any time with my children one day.

Ha ha. Children. Yeah, right. How would I get children? No one would want to marry a bitch like me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not doing anything important at the moment. You know, just trying to move the sofa inside. All by myself." I heard him holler with a scoff. I laughed at his sarcasm and headed out to the front lawn after setting the box in the kitchen. Our new house was nice, and I liked it, but… I was scared of what I knew was going to come in some of the rooms. I swallowed and shook my head at the thought. I walked over to my older brother. He was struggling to lift the sofa. It's not that he wasn't strong, he was actually really fit for an eighteen year old, but a couch is just one of those things that one person can't lift alone.

"Why didn't you say so, silly?" I flashed my signature smile and went to pick up the other side of the sofa. I bent down and lifted. "You know, I really don't want to start school yet. I'm glad we're not starting until next week." We both heard my unspoken sentence. _But all the bad things happen next week._

I shook my head again and my brother set his end of the sofa down, causing me to do the same. Tucker leaned against the arm of it and looked me dead in the eye. "I know it's hard. But, we'll get out of this. I'll find a way. I get Dad drunk and have him sign over the legal custody when I get enough money for an apartment. Then you'll finally be safe."

"But what about Mom?" My voiced cracked and he came around the couch and hugged me. He ran his hands through my loose ponytail (I didn't bother to add the braid like I normally do), we both find the action calming as he rested his chin on my head (I've been told I'm a little short).

"Robin… Mom's another story. We need to focus on this book for now and get you to your happy ending. And in the process, we'll get Mom. Somehow. I don't know yet. But what he's doing to you isn't right. It's illegal."

I nodded against his chest, my hands gripping his thin gray shirt and tears threatened to fall out, but I force them back. I couldn't start crying. _Not now. _If the tears fell, I was afraid that they wouldn't stop. My shoulders shook as I tried to prevent them, failing. My teal-haired brother scooped me off my feet and carried me inside. He walked through the empty entryway and set me on the carpet covered stairs. My shoulders shook as I cried and he kissed my forehead. "I'll be right back, all right? Maybe I can get the couch in and you'll have something you can lay down on."

I nodded and watched him leave, leaning over to the other side of the staircase. I reached around and grabbed my guitar case. I opened the old worn latches and pulled out the dark old acoustic six string that laid inside. I set it on my lap, throwing the navy strap my brother gave me for my last birthday over myself and brace the guitar on my knee. I run my hands over the smooth wood before starting to strum one of my favorite songs by Cassadee Pope. The original was actually by Faith Hill though. But I just really loved this song.

"_I had just one, tear runnin' down your cheek,_" I strummed the chords along as I sang. It was such a beautiful song. I loved the instruments in the song. I really have this knack for appreciating music. It's something that's helped me a lot these past few years. "_Maybe I could cope, maybe I'd get some sleep. If I had just one moment at your expense, may all my misery be well spent~_"

I tapped my foot gently against the wooden floor, giving me a beat to stick to. I was still working on my rhythm for this song. I had only started teaching myself it. I paused to grab the sheet music from my guitar case, setting it on the floor. I couldn't believe I forgot what to play next. "_Yeah, could you cry just a little? Lie just a little pretend that you're feeling a little more pain. I gave, now I want something in return. So cry just a little for me._"

My voice rang with emotion as I sang. That was something I was actually good at, using emotion while singing. It gave this powerful vibe. So, if I ever had an audience, I'd be connecting with them. I didn't hear the footsteps enter the house until my brother started to sing the next verse. "_If your love could be caged, honey I would hold the key. And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me. And you'd hunt those lies, They'd be all you'd ever find. And that'd be all you'd have to know. For me to be fine._"

I laughed at his attempt at singing. He was a bad singer, but he purposely messed that up. I didn't look up at him and continued to play as we sang the chorus together. "_Yeah... And you'd cry a little, die just a little. And baby I would feel just a little less pain. I gave now I'm wanting, something in return. So cry just a little for me~_"

I added extra emphasis on the bridge as my brother drummed his drumsticks (yeah, he played drums) on the kitchen counter. I nodded my head to the beat, a faint smile teasing at the corner of my lips. "_Give it up baby, I hear you're doin' fine. Nothin's gonna save me. I can see it in your eyes. Some kind of heartache, darlin' give it a try. I don't want pity. I just want what is mine, yeah~_"

Somehow I actually managed to hold that last note. This song was always a hard one to sing, especially hitting all the notes. "_Yeah... Could you cry a little? Lie just a little, pretend that you're feeling a little more pain~ I gave now I'm wanting, something in return. So cry just a little for me. Yeah... Cry just a little for me. woo ooo, could you cry a little for me?_"

After finishing, I burst into a fit of laughter and so did Tucker. I let my guitar just fall onto my lap, laughing. I pointed at my brother and tried to talk through my laughter. "You're a terrible singer, doofus!"

He laughed and put away his drumsticks. He leaned over to help me put away my things, both of us laughing. "You just _try _to beat me at singing."

I giggled and shoved him. I stuck out my tongue. "You wish you could beat me, you idiot."

"Whatever, Robin." He crossed his eyes and we finished clean up our instruments. I stood up, wiping at my tearstained face and grinned. He turned around to head outside. "I'm going to go see if one of our neighbors can help us."

Or, that's what he was trying to say. I cut him off at about 'one' by jumping on his back. "Haha! Piggyback."

He stumbled, but managed to keep his balance and pulled my legs around his middle. He started to head towards the front door again. "Whoa! A little warning next time, sis."

I wrapped my arms around his neck a little tighter, but still really loose. I shrugged and put my head on his shoulder, his light hair in my peripheral vision. "But it's not fun if I do that, Tuck."

He mock sighed and carried me out the door. I could feel his grin and he turned his head to look at me. "You think school's out by now? It's four thirty."

I shrugged. "I dunno. Depends. Which school are you talking about? High school? Or elementary?"

He rolled his eyes, jumping purposely to shock me. "Smart ass."

"Whoa!" I exclaimed startled at the movement. I batted my eyelashes innocently. "And yeah, you know I'm a smart ass. One of the many reasons you love me, big brother." I faked a childish giggle and kissed his cheek.

He laughed and started walking to one of our neighbors houses. Oh look, there were some teens in one of the yards. Sweet. "Sure. That's one of the reasons I love you."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" I hopped off his back, putting my hands on my hips and giving him _look._ Oh no, that wasn't nearly as bad as _the look._ So, you don't need to worry. Looks can't kill. I moved my arms to cross them in front of my chest as he turned around to face me, grinning like an idiot.

"What do you think?"

"Hey!" He broke into a run and I started to chase him across the damp grass. "You jerk!" Ah, man my feet were getting wet. Wait a minute, who cared? Not me. I sped up my running to catch up with my idiot of an older brother.

He laughed and sped up as well, turning around as he ran backwards. I narrowed my eyes his next comment. "At least I'm not short!"

"I am not short! I'm _fun-sized!_ There's a **difference**, you idiot! And at least I can sing!" I shifted my weight while running so I could go faster and clenched my hands into fists. _In through the nose, out through the mouth._ I remembered the words my previous gym teacher told me to help you out when doing physical activities for a while.

He laughed and turned back around, calling over his shoulder. He dodged miscellaneous pieces of furniture, jumping over a few. "'Fun sized'? That what the short people call it now?"

I let out a loud groan of frustration and got an idea. I smirked inwardly and jumped the coffee table. I picked up my pace so it was more convincing. This would be good. "You asshole!"

"You really have bad language today, Robin? What's with that?" I groaned at his response and made sure my arms were in a good pattern of swinging, so when I put my plan into action, I wouldn't get too hurt. If at all anyways. The wet grass (why was it wet? I keep mentioning that and it couldn't be morning dew, because obviously it was four-thirty in the afternoon. It had probably just rained was. At least, that was my guess) stuck to my feet as I ran and I fake a fall as I came up to the sofa that we still hadn't brought in.

My brother heard my (fake) cry of shock/pain and turned around. "Robin? Are you all right?" Concern immediately flashed over his features as he ran over to me. When he reached me, I grabbed his hand and tugged him to the ground. I rolled over onto him and straddled his waist. "Just peachy, why do you ask?"

"You. Are a devious child. Deeeviiious." He dragged out the word the second time, a twinkle shimmering in his silver eyes. I batted my eyelashes innocently and I bet he was glaring at the imaginary halo over my head. My eyes gleamed with mischief and I placed my fingertips on my collar bone, my hands angled outward and my elbows at my sides (try it, doing this pose is very fun). My chin pointed downward at an angle to the left and I looked into his eyes. "Why dear brother, what on earth are you talking about?"

He sat up and rolled me off of him. He stood and pulled me up. "Evil child." He poked my side, causing me to squeal. "Now, let's see if our neighbors over there -who just happen to be laughing at us- will help us move the sofa inside the house."

I stuck out my tongue and shoved him forward in the direction of their yard. Yeah, no. I'm not going over there. I'm not good with people. "Go ahead, I'll wait inside."

"Oh no, you're not pulling this bull here. You do this every time we move. Not this time. You are coming with me, missy." he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. I dug my heels in the ground and started to protest. I tried to pry his fingers off my wrist and I leaned down to lick it. "that's not going to work on me. You try it every time. It never does." He tried to tug me along again.

"Tucker, no, Tuck, please! I'm not good with people, don't make me do this. Tucker, Tucker stop!" I whined, dragging my heels in the ground even more and tried to pry his fingers off his wrist. I could feel him smirking and I continued to protest as he dragged me across our yard that desperately needed to be mowed. "Let go, Tucker!"

"You are _so_ not getting out of this one, Robin." I pulled my Bambi eyes and he shook his head with a laugh. "Why do you always do that? They don't work on me. Just give up."

"Nooooooo! Never!" I dragged out the word and Tucker turned around, still holding my wrist. He let my wrist go and before I could run away, he threw me over his shoulder. Potato sack style. "No! Tucker no!"

He turned around and started to walk back to their yard, ignoring my kicking and punching. I groaned loudly and finally gave up when I realized he wasn't going to give. I sighed dramatically and acted dead against him. He finally set me down we arrived at their yard. I finally got a closer look at the two. One was a good four inches taller than me and he had sparkling blue eyes and striking navy hair. He was definitely appealing to the eyes. He was probably my age or older. Maybe seventeen. He was wearing a tank top, (which he looked absolutely adorable in) allowing a birthmark to show on his right shoulder. It reminded me of the birthmark on my right hand. I smiled faintly. I hated my birthmark. It was ugly. But his… His was a different story. His was like… The mark of Naga. Something pure and holy. Mine… mine was the mark of Grima. Something demonic.

I let my eyes drift to the short of the two. She was probably his sister. Her blonde hair was in pigtails and fell down in ringlets. She looked probably fifteen. Her brightly colored sundress showed she was a very cheerful person. She looked about my height and she always seemed to be smiling. She extended her hand. "Hi! I guess you guys are the new neighbors. I'm Lissa Exalt!"

Tucker shook her hand first with a smile. He was such an outgoing person. How come he could be that way? I shrugged it off. I really don't care. I like my life quiet and alone. "Yeah, that's us. I'm Tucker Grima, sad last name, huh? I personally hate it. And I'd normally introduce my sister, but just because little sis here is 'bad with people,' I'm going to make her introduce herself."

I gave him a pleading look that he ignored and I reached out and shook Lissa's hand. My voice wasn't very loud when I spoke, but I couldn't care less. "I'm Robin."

"Nice to meet you!" She giggled with a smile. Damn, she was really cheerful. "This is my older brother-"

"I'm Chrom." He shook my hand and I couldn't help but marvel at how nice his hand felt in mine. I almost shook my head, but caught myself in time. What am I thinking? I can't be in a relationship.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said, my voice a little louder and we released each other's hands. I allowed myself to smile. Maybe this would be good for me for a change. I guess Tucker was right. But, I'd never dare to tell him that. I laughed inwardly at the thought.

"The pleasure's all mine." he said and I blushed faintly. He was charming. I'd give him that. I tried to tell if he was hitting on me or not. I couldn't tell. Then, the questions about school came up. "You're a sophomore, right?"

"Yeah, let me guess, you're a sophomore too?" I inquired with a smile. I could just tell he was a sophomore as well. I mean, when you ask it like that, it makes it kind of obvious. I found my hands going up to my hair to redo my ponytail with a quick braid threaded in it.

He nodded with a grin and stretched, the bottom of his tank top rising slightly to show off a well built stomach. I tried to brush off the thoughts and he smiled. I took a deep breath and glanced at my brother who was chatting with Lissa. I looked back at Chrom. "Yeah. I'm a sophomore. I hate all the work though. And it looks like I'm not the only one who's going to flunk some of my classes this year. My little sister isn't doing too well either. And she's just a freshman."

"Well, maybe after I get a job, get unpacked, and start school, I can tutor your sister. Not necessarily in that order though." I laughed slightly, rubbing the back of my neck. A melodious laugh rang from his mouth and it was like time froze. I loved his laugh. And I liked to be the cause of his laugh. It made me feel good. It was a perfect feeling. I mentally slapped myself. _You can't fall for him. Remember Jason?_ A shudder rolled down my spine at the thought of what happened to my ex-boyfriend.

Chrom looked at me and smiled, leaning forward on the white picket fence that separates our yards. Ouch. Didn't that hurt? "Did you get you're schedule yet?"

I shifted my weight onto my left foot, giving him an open-armed shrug before letting my arms fall back down to my sides. "Not yet. I get it on Monday. Which happens to be the day I start. I mean, seriously, they haven't even told me what textbooks to buy. I'm going to buy them with my Dad tomorrow. That is, if we actually get the list today like we're supposed to." _I have never felt so open with anyone. And I just met him… Tucker… Save me! I can't fall for him!_

Chrom laughed again and Tucker and Lissa turned us. Lissa poked her brother and her cheerful demeanor remained as such. I had never seen someone as cheerful as her. It was shocking. That was definitely the word for it. Shocking. Or maybe startling. Startling works too. "Hey, Chrom! Tucker said that they need some help moving the sofa inside the house."

"Yeah. Robin's too delicate." Mischief glimmered in his silver eyes and I almost hit him then and there. I threw my arms down furiously, my loose old tee shirt rising slightly at the action and stomped my bare feet. "I. Am not. DELICATE!"

He laughed. "Sure, you aren't." I swatted the back off his head. "Lissa, you wanna come inside for some tea? It's a mess in there, but I got the kitchen unpacked. Well… For the most part."

"Sure! And I can help you unpack too!" She beamed happily and jumped the fence, allowing me to lead her inside the house. I led her through the messy entryway stacked with boxes and into the kitchen which was filled with only three more boxes. I turned to look at Lissa. "This is a really nice house! Don'tcha think, Robin?"

"Well, I admit, it is pretty cool. But it's really different from the other houses I've lived in." I confessed with a shrug. I smiled at her. "I think Ylisstol will be one of the best places I've ever lived."

"You've lived in more than one place? Where have you lived?" I peaked her curiosity, I guess. I shrugged again as I pulled out two mugs from the cupboard, one of them was blue and one was yellow. I had always been a sucker for colored mugs. I didn't know why. I filled our kettle with water and put it on the stove.

"What kind of tea do you want?" I asked before continuing. "And yeah, I think I've lived in four places. Well, Tucker and I were born in Plegia. We lived there until I was six and then we moved to, um… Rosanne, if I'm correct. And we lived in the city of Rosanne which is located in Valm. We lived there until I was in second grade. But, my mom became really ill so we moved for medical reasons. And then we moved to Regna Ferox for a while. Then back to Plegia. After that, in sixth grade, we moved to Chon'Sin for a good period of time. And then we moved here…"

"Um, just blueberry is fine. And wow! You've lived in a lot of places. That's shocking." She gaped at my answer. I shrugged and got out the teabags, putting them in our mugs. The kettle started to whistle and I took it off the stove, pouring it in our cups. I turned off the stove and set the kettle back on it.

"I've lived all over the world. I wouldn't be surprised if we moved again next year." I sighed and got out the sugar. I put three teaspoons in my tea. "Yeah, I like the blueberry tea. Sugar?"

"Two teaspoons please." She replied and I did as Lissa requested. "But, that's terrible! You get just enough time to make friends and then you have to leave!"

"I'm more of a loner. But I guess Tuck doesn't see that." I handed her the steaming mug and led her to the staircase. We both sat down on the second step in a comfortable silence. I zoned out for a bit, staring at the kitchen island and my blonde haired neighbor looked around the little area. It was cozy, I suppose.

Her eyes landed on my guitar and I sipped my tea. She set her tea down on the stairs. "You play guitar?"

I moved the steaming mug away from my lips. "Hm? Oh.. Um… a little. I'm not very good though."

At that moment, the boys decided to be a perfect moment to come in the front door. I almost groaned aloud. Great… Lissa's eyes lit up. "Really?" she practically started bouncing. "Could you play for me?"

"Um… I'm not very good." I stammered, flustered. I heard Tucker's laughter echo throughout the house and I watched him set his end of the maroon couch down in front of the staircase. I blushed brightly. He's not going to… Damn it… he is…

"Are you kidding? She's just modest. She's actually phenomenal." I turned a bright shade of red and gave him a look telling him silently to shut up. "She can play pop songs, classical songs, Disney songs… and the list goes on."

"Shut. Up. Tucker." I gritted my teeth. I really didn't want him doing this, but that most likely wasn't going to stop him

"Disney? I love Disney!" Lissa giggled. "What songs do you know?"

I bit my cheek and Tucker spoke up for me. "Look in her guitar case. She knows every song in there."

I turned bright red when Tucker handed her my guitar case and she opened it. She handed me my guitar and I gave Tucker a death glare as she flipped through my sheet music. If looks could kill Tucker would have been dead a long time ago. "Ooh! Ooh! Beauty and the Beast. Definitely Beauty and the Beast."

"All… All right. But, it's a duet. Someone has to sing with me." I smirked. I wasn't going to be embarrassed alone. Now was I? This was now a lose-lose situation. Well, actually a win-lose if you're Tucker.

Lissa handed me the sheet music and jumped up. "Chrom can sing!"

"No, I can't!" he turned bright red, shaking his head. "No. I'm not singing."

"Oh. That's too bad. I guess I won't play then…" I smirked deviously and Lissa gave her older brother the Bambi eyes. And damn, they were the best Bambi eyes I had ever seen.

Chrom sighed and caved. He obviously knew he couldn't win this one. "Fine. I don't know the words though."

I ignored him for a moment. "Hey, Tuck, is the keyboard inside?" He nodded and went to go get it. I looked back at Chrom. "We're singing the Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson version. Here. That's what this is for." I hand him the sheet music and before he can protest that I need it, I add, "I have it memorized."

My older brother came back in with the keyboard, grabbing his sheet music. "This is the only song I actually know on the keyboard."

We laughed and I hummed softly. "Count off, Tuck?"

"Yeah, yeah, all right. I'll do it." he nodded. "_one, two, three, four. One, two, three, four…_"

We both started to play at the same time. I could see the concentration on his face. I knew what notes he was playing. I was actually the one who played most the instruments in the family. I just taught him that song. I can practically hear what he's thinking. _C, B, A, B, G. _It made me laugh inwardly.

"_Tale as old as time…_" I sang the old song softly, cradling every word and taking them to heart. This was by far my favorite song… I loved it so much. "_True as it can be… Barely even friends… Then somebody bends… Unexpectedly._"

When Chrom sang, it wasn't as I expected it. It was… marvelous. Perfect. Fantastic. How could he think he wasn't good? His voice was deep, but it also wasn't. It was the perfect pitch. It was… well… amazing. I think I had a crush on him, now. As much as I tried to push it away, it didn't work… Oh well… "_Just a little change… Small to say the least… Both a little scared, neither one prepared…_"

"_Beauty and the beast…_" we sang together, our voices intertwining to make the perfect harmony. It was astonishing how I felt singing with him. I loved it.

"_Ever just the same… ever a surprise… ever as before And ever just as sure, as the sun will rise…_" I looked up at him from my guitar and our eyes locked as we sang. Our voices weren't anything compared to Celine and Paebo's, but I thought we sounded pretty damn good together.

"_Oh, oh, oh, Oh~_" he sang and our eyes stayed locked, I didn't even have to pay attention to my guitar. It was like it played itself. I didn't even care about who was watching me. I didn't care. I was too happy in the moment…

"_Ever just the same…_" Our harmonic voices mingled once again and my guitar fell to my lap, me barely playing it. I didn't really pay attention, I just got lost in his eyes.

"_Ever a surprise…_" I liked to think he sang it to me. And in a way… He did… It was a nice feeling. I wanted to be his girlfriend. Badly.

"_Ever as before…_" I leaned over my guitar again and watched his lips move as our words echoed out of our mouths at the same time.

"_And ever just as sure,_" I sang this part to him. And I meant it. I was ever just as sure that I want to be his girlfriend. I would have loved to be his girlfriend.

"_As the sun will rise,_" I sang out my soul with him. I had never felt so connected to someone when we sang. It was the perfect feeling. My silver-ish teal hair fell in front of my eyes as I played with a smile.

"_Oh, oh, oh~_" He sang the "oh's" again with a passion in his voice. It was marvelous to hear him sing. I'm glad he was singing with me. With me…

"_Tale as old as time… Tune as old as song…_" As I sang those words to him, a single sentence echoed in my head, over and over, and over again. _You can't be with him._

"_Bittersweet and strange… Finding you can change… Learning you were wrong…_" I couldn't be with him a romantic relationship. Or an type of relationship. I didn't want that, but I wanted him to be safe…

"_Certain as the sun…_" My mind was made up as he sung. I couldn't have any relationship with him.

"_Certain as the sun…_" I echoed sadly, my heartbreaking.

"_Rising in the east…_" His voice was perfect. He was perfect. This was for him. For his safety.

"_Tale as old as time…_" As well as Lissa's. I just un-friended them as I sang. _Try to forget them…_ My mind told me.

"_Song as old as rhyme… Beauty and the beast…_" I reminded myself I had to do this as we sang. This was for them. I had to make the sacrifice."_Tale as old as time…_" Who knows what my father would do to them if he found out… My heart shattered again and I forced myself to keep it together. I was so lucky my voice didn't crack.

"_Song as old as rhyme…_" he sang and I looked back down at my guitar. I couldn't take this. But, I had to. Just two more years, Robin… Just two years… Seven hundred thirty days…

"_Beauty and the beast…_" I kept my eyes glued to the floor as we sang. I shouldn't have broken down crying outside. Then, that way, Tucker and I could have moved the couch ourselves and we wouldn't have met them, and I could have been a nobody at school like always.

"_Beauty and the beast…_" I choked back the tears, listening to our voices sing and when we finished, I paled at the clapping from the doorway. He was home.

* * *

**A/N: OOOOOOOOH... Cliffy! **

**Well, R&R peeps! Reviews are always welcome~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreaded Fucking Hospitals

**A/N: hey guys! I posted this chapter as a HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! for Chrom. So.. yeah. Um. I'll probably post a oneshot for it too.**

**4980 WORDS!**

**I finally beat the game and I'm on my second play. I have to say my favorite cutscene is Chapter 13's where *SPOILER* finds out that *SPOILER* is his and (depending on how you play it) *SPOILERS*'s *SPOILER***

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**_Midnightmoon602:_ Pffttttt... Haha. OH. MY. GOSH. I totally didn't realize I even made him take off his shirt until I got like three reviews telling me that. Haha! Thanks for the review by the way! And I'll try to make it as interesting as possible!  
**

**_Gunlord500:_ Thanks for the review, and after reading back over that, I kinda noticed that too. Hopefully this chapter is better :D**

**_FireEmblemMae_: Thanks for the review! And I'm really glad you like it~!**

**MewMew: Hi Mew~ I'm glad you like it! After all, this story is kind of for you. Haha. I love getting reviews from you, just btw.**

* * *

**Tucker: You know, you should probably stop ranting now.**

**Me: Shut up. I don't rant. **

**Tucker: Uh-huh. Sure. You didn't as much this time because this chapter was rushed.**

**Me: Tucker, do me a favor? Shut. The. Hell. Up.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT AND TUCKER. If I did own it though, I would live on an island in Fire Emblem paradise.**

**Warnings: Implied rape, implied sex, traumatizing, illegal stuff, Tucker seeing his sister naked (Robin: that's not anything new to either of us), maybe OOCness, AUness, Emmeryn's-A-Doctor-Ness, oh-oh! AND...**

**SHIRTLESS CHROM-NESS!**

* * *

"F-Father… I, um, we didn't think you would be home so soon…" I stuttered at the appearance of my father and I hid my shaking hands. This was bad. This was very bad. I was going to be screwed. Literally. Something bad was going to happen to Tucker. Something bad was going to happen to Mom. I started to get paranoid. Shit… Shit. Shit.

My father just offered a slight shrug in return and walked closer to the staircase. "The hospital was actually nearby, so it was quicker then it normally would be. The staff are very kind."

I glanced at Chrom. He looked puzzled, so did Lissa. _Please don't ask, please don't ask. Please, for the love of Naga, please!_ His eyes were trained on my father. "Hospital, sir?"

I bit my lip. He just asked that. He just asked that. He just asked that! I almost groaned out loud, but managed to stop myself. I took a deep breath and answered for my father. "Yeah, my mother's in the hospital. That's why we moved here. Ylisstol has better medical care than Chon'Sin."

Both their faces showed shock and I sighed, putting away the musical items. I moved my guitar case out of the way and sat back down on the staircase. "Wow, you moved all the way from Chon'Sin for medical treatment for your mother?"

I nodded a few times and I looked up to my father. "Yes, it's sad really. Their mother's been sick for years now. The medical care was working in Chon'Sin, but it stopped just recently."

"Oh, that's so sad!" Lissa exclaimed and stood up. "Oh, seems we forgot to introduce ourselves, sir." She extended her hand. "I'm Lissa Exalt. We live next door." She pointed to the right and I smiled faintly. Lissa was adorable. My father shook her hand with a very fake smile.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Validar Grima." I gritted my teeth and looked at Tucker, my eyes pleading to take me away from here. _Now. _Tucker gave me a look of sympathy and took my shaking hand in his. From fear or anger, I couldn't tell. Probably both. I wouldn't talk to anyone at the high school. That's that. I would go sit with the anti-social people. Be quiet. Or maybe the geeks that got teased a lot.

They released hands and Lissa leaned down and gave me a hug before going to hug Tucker. "I loved meeting you guys! But, I have to go home now, I have a _ton_ of homework!" We watched as she skipped out the front door. I gave a slight laugh at her cheerfulness. At least she could be happy. That was a good thing. I hoped she could cherish it. Now, it was Chrom's turn to introduce.

He reached out and shook hands with my father. "I'm Chrom Exalt, sir. Lissa's older brother. Pleasure to meet you." he was so polite and kind… It was sweet. If only he knew the truth behind these masks we all wore.

"Pleasure to meet you." Chrom bid us goodbye and we watched him leave. My father closed the front door behind him and came up to us. His gaze was filled with anger and I cringed. I felt my older brother wrap his arm around my waist as he helped me up. I felt his breath brush my ears. "Try to stand as long as you can…" He whispered, barely audible. "Don't let him win…"

I nodded and my father crossed his arms, finally speaking. "Why were they here?" I tried not to flinch at his angered tone. He was pissed and this wasn't good. I really didn't need that today. But, even if we told the truth, Tucker and I both knew what was coming. It was pure agony. How did he continue on like that? We tried before to contact the authorities -well, actually, it was my last boyfriend who did- and bad things happened. _Very _bad things.

I took a deep breath, trying to muster up the courage to speak, but I couldn't. So Tucker spoke for me, pulling me closer to him protectively. "I needed help moving the sofa in."

Dad made a disbelieving sound and pondered that for a moment. I shifted my weight onto my other leg, really glad I wasn't sore like I normally was. It was a pain in the ass. Literally. It would have been so uncomfortable to be stuck like that while moving boxes. Terrible. That's the only word I had to explain how I would have felt. Well, actually, maybe 'miserable' as well. "Why couldn't your sister have helped?"

"She's too delicate." This time, I didn't protest. If it was going to save my skin from my father, then by all means, call me delicate! And… in all honesty… -I'm gonna tear down my wall of pride here- I am kind of delicate. I took a deep breath, my eyes fluttering. I was so damn tired. I didn't get any sleep last night. Or on the plane either. Stupid insomnia.

"Is she?" he tested, there was more under both of their words, I couldn't place what, but I could tell. There was an unspoken war going on and I'm not sure I wanted to know what was going on. I closed my eyes, turning in Tucker's arms, letting him wrap them around me completely. I rested my head in the crook of my older brother's bare neck and his hair tickled my forehead, but I didn't care. I wanted him to save me.

"Yes. She is." He said through gritted teeth. "She's my little sister. It's my job to protect her at all costs. _All_ costs. _No. Matter. What_."

I smiled into his shoulder. He was a good big brother. I took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. He smelled of sweat and… Cinnamon? Hm… It wasn't actually that bad a smell. I tried to keep my spirits up with the thought as I listened to them argue.

"Protect her?" the disbelief in his voice rang out clear. "Protect her, boy? There's no way you can protect her! From anyone! Especially not from me!" an arm grabbed the back of my old tee-shirt and pulled me backwards away from Tucker and I stumbled back into my father. I reached back towards Tucker.

"Tucker!" I knew what was going to happen and I almost broke down crying. No, no, no, no!

"Robin!" His eyes were strong-willed and protective. I had only seen this look in his eyes when it was just us. Our just us and Dad. Rage was also in his eyes, he reached his arm out for me, but didn't make to move. We both knew if he did, it would be worse for me. He didn't want that.

I felt the silent tears slip down my cheeks and my father pressed me roughly against the wall. I clenched my eyes shut and let him pin my hands above my head, working his jaunt on my neck. I could feel the smirk on his lips when he spoke against my sensitive flesh. "I'd recommend you go to your room, boy. Things are going to be very pleasant for your eye."

(al)

I groaned the next morning and tried to sit up, but found I couldn't. It hurt too badly. So, I settled for pulling up the sheets. They were cold. It feel nice against my skin. I opened my eyes and looked at the blank ceiling. Where was I? I tried to sit up, slower this time and managed to. I looked down as the sheets pooled around at my waist. There was gauze wrapped around my torso. What happened?

Memories of last night flooded into my mind and my hands started to shake. The thoughts were scarring. Traumatizing. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my mind. I moved my hand to cover the gauze on my stomach. Dad was really pissed then, if I needed this much gauze. I sighed and heard the door open. I looked up to see Tucker who was carrying a tray with my breakfast on it. I tried to relax. I was probably in his room. I looked to my left and saw a box that read, '_TUCKER -Do _**NOT**_ Open._' Yeah, I was in his room. His eyes landed on me and our eyes locked.

"Oh, you're awake. Erm… Dad's out and I brought you breakfast." I nodded with a weak and tired smile.

"How… How bad was it?" I choked as he set the tray down on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through my hair, which happened to be down. When did that happen? Forget it… I was too tired to think about it. He sighed and shook his head.

"It was… It was really bad. He left you bleeding and unconscious downstairs at three in the morning before getting dressed and leaving. He said he was going to the bar and that he wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning. It was terrible. He even broke your ankle. I heard it. I was actually coming to wake you to take you to the doctor. I'm going to grab your sweats, all right? And then we can have Chrom drive us. Dad took my car keys away this morning."

I released a shaky sigh and started to eat. "All… All right…" I watched him leave the room for a moment to get my clothes. I grabbed my fork and began to eat the eggs he ate me. I didn't eat a lot, but I did eat. After a moment Tucker came back into his room with a pair of my sweat pants and a loose tee shirt of his. "Mine are softer than yours," was his comment about the shirt.

He moved the semi-empty tray after seeing I was done and helped me raise my arms above my head. I winced and let him slide the band shirt on. What band was it? I looked down at the grey shirt. It was Imagine Dragons. I raised an eyebrow, looking back up at my older brother. "Since when did you like Imagine Dragons?"

He grinned and imitated a prissy girl's voice, "Since, like, forever," he sighed with a smile and leaned down to move the sheets. There was no privacy between us anymore. We didn't need it. We were too close for that. "I'm going to help you get some pants on, all right? I wrapped some gauze around your ankle, but I recommend you don't look. It's bent completely the wrong way. And don't move too much, the cuts on your chest will bust back open."

I winced at the thought and nodded, but I didn't look away. He removed the sheets and I gasped, covering my mouth to keep from getting sick. That was disgusting! I could see the bone where the bone was poking out though there was gauze on it. I turned away as Tucker helped me up so we could get pants on. He helped me pull them on and then scooped me off my feet, bridal style.

And after seeing my foot, I truly realized how much it hurt. My older brother carried me down the stairs and I winced at every step. We _finally_ reached the bottom of the stairs and he walked out the front door, turning so we'd fit through it. He walked across to the front their yard and I open the little wooden gate for him so he could carry me to the front porch. He walked up the porch steps of the cute yellow house and I knocked on the front door a little harder than I should have. I buried my face in his neck. I heard a call of, "Coming!" from Lissa and tried to smile, but that was interrupted by the pain in my foot.

I heard the door open and Lissa started to greet us, but cut herself off with a gasp. "Oh, hi, Tucker- Goodness! What happened?!"

"Erm… Robin fell down the stairs and landed on her foot. She's quite a klutz. Is Chrom home?" That wasn't the most believable lie, but it was better than nothing. I looked over at Lissa and offered a slight wave, pain ringing through my whole torso. She looked at my foot and cringed. "Yeah, let me go get him. Come on in. You can wait in the living room. He's out in the back yard."

She led Tucker into the living room and he set me down on the couch before going to get Chrom. I reached up, wincing at the cuts on my chest and tugged on my brother's light blue shirt. "Tuck, can… can you…?" I motioned to my hair and he smiled.

"I was right to bring scrunchies, wasn't I?" He raised his arm up and on it was two ponytail holders. I grinned half-heartedly and nodded. He helped me sit up against a pillow in his lap while he sat on the couch so he could pull up my hair. He was quick an efficient when he did it. I gave him a look of thanks and verbally thanked him. He was the best older brother.

I leaned my head against the side of his shoulder. "I miss Flavia and Basilio." I felt him nod at the thought. We met Flavia and Basilio when we lived in Regna Ferox. They were really nice and kind of the parental figures we had never had. I mean, we did have Mom, don't get me wrong, I loved my mother, but we didn't get enough time with her. "I do too, Robin… I do too…"

All of a sudden, the backdoor was slammed open and Lissa and Chrom entered, he looked panicked. "We should really get her to a hospital." He rushed over to me and then looked at my brother. "You can drive, right?"

"Yes, of course, I can drive. I'm eighteen." Chrom tossed his car keys to Tucker and scooped me up bridal style, his eyes showing only care and concern for me. I offered a slight smile as he stood back up. Man… He was adorable. Just perfect. Not to mention shirtless. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Chrom led everyone through the house to the garage. "Emm! We're going out for a little bit! Be home in a couple hours!"

I smiled at him and he carried me into the garage. He opened the garage door with the button and looked at Tucker. "Go ahead and have you and Lissa get in the car and pull out. It'll be easier that way."

I watched my brother unlock the car and get in the driver's seat. Lissa got into the passenger's seat and started to talk to him. Chrom and I looked at each other, our eyes meeting. He leaned down slowly, brushing our noses and asking softly. "Doesn't it hurt?"

I pulled a smile and closed my eyes. I leaned my head against his fit chest (damn, he was hot~!) and listen to his heartbeat. "Don't worry. I've got a high pain tolerance." **(1)**

The car pulled out of the garage and we both looked up, startled when the horn honked. Tucker and Lissa laughed and the window on the driver's side of the blue Chevy pickup. Tucker stuck his head out the window. "Come on, lovebirds! We're kind of trying to get to the hospital here."

I blushed darkly. That bastard! Did he really just say that?! Chrom carried me around to the back of the pickup (it only had two seats, so we got to sit in the back- It was pretty cool) and I pulled the light blue back hatch down. This car was so old! It was pretty awesome. He set me down on the cool plastic and I pushed myself to the back with my hands, taking extra care not to use my foot. Chrom climbed in, closing the old hatch and he knocked on the back window, letting them know we were good and ready to go. He sat next to me and I leaned my head against his shoulder tiredly.

He laid his head on mine and I took a deep breath. We sat in silence for the first few minutes of the car ride and I felt my hand itching to hold his. I felt Chrom shift and it turned out, he grabbed a dirty old shirt from the back of the truck. He leaned forward, causing me to move my head and he slipped the wadded up shirt under my foot. I heard my brother roll down the windows and he blared the radio. Jerk. I knew what song that is. Love Story by Taylor Swift. I knew why he had put that on. I gladly ignored it.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Chrom took a deep breath and sighed, running a hand through his hair and a song lyric popped in my head. I almost blushed at it. _But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair, absentmindedly making me want you._ **(2) **This time I did blush.

"Thanks." He sat back against the 'wall' again and I leaned back against his shoulder. Chrom rested his head on mine and my hand slowly made it's way towards his. "By the way… What's today's date?"

His warm, calloused hand finally reached out and took mine, tired of waiting. "October twenty-fourth. Why?"

"Wow, October twenty-fourth already? That means my birthday is in exactly two weeks." I stated blankly, blinking.

"You're sixteenth birthday?" He asked and I nodded once. "Then we have to make it as special as possible!"

I laughed. We hardly knew each other and we were already acting like we had known each other since we were children. "I'll let you and Tucker do the planning then."

He laughed with a smile and the sound was music to my ears. Robin. Don't. Fall. For. Him. It's not my fault he looked like an angel. "Well, if it's for a princess…"

"Since when am I a princess?"

"Since I said so." He kissed my forehead and my cheeks tinted. I blushed and a Miranda Cosgrove song came on. Kissin U. Seriously Tucker? We both blushed at the song choice and I heard Tucker and Lissa laugh. _Don't fall for him, Robin~_ a singsong voice reminded me in the back of my head.

"Whatever. I don't have an ounce of royal blood in my body." I protested, I refused to believe it. I'm not special. I'm just… Different. Used and misunderstood. But, definitely _not_ special.

"So? Since when does that matter? You're a princess to me." I turned bright red as we pulled up to the hospital. I tried to come up with something to say in protest, but failed, fumbling over my words. I heard the car turn off and my brother got out along with Lissa.

"What hospital are we at?" I finally managed to speak, asking the question that had been in my mind and looked around. Chrom crawled to the end of the old blue pickup and opened the hatch. I slide over to him, using just my arms and watched him climb out. I pushed myself forward so I was sitting on the edge of the hatch and my legs were dangling off of it.

"Ylisstol Central Hospital, I think." He replied and scooped me up into his arms, bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck, making this easier for him, but not for me trying not to fall for him. He was just too kind… I sighed inwardly. He was an angel.

"Hey, Tucker isn't this…?" I started, not bothering to finish. He knew what I meant. I frowned and looked at my old brother. There was a silence, before he nodded. "Yeah. She's here. Room 204. I called up here and asked."

I nodded once and looked back up at Chrom, whose eyes flooded with understanding. He looked down at me and smiled faintly. "How about, after we get your jacked up foot fixed, we go see her?"

I smiled and adjusted myself in his arms, pulling myself higher and closer to him. A thought popped into my mind. I wondered if they were going to put me on anesthetic. If they were, I was going to see if I could get away with kissing Chrom.

Wow.

So much for '_Don't fall for him, Robin._' Too late. Looked like I was tumbling down the stairs and headed towards the cliff.

"Yeah. I'd like that." I smiled and pushed the hatch closed. I didn't even notice that Tucker and Lissa had already headed in to check me in. Damn, thinking of Chrom was clouding my brain. I was going to end up falling for him… I just knew it.

_It's inevitable really. _The mushy, lovey-dovey side of me thought, fawning over this boy I met under twenty-four hours ago. I scoffed mentally and scolded myself.

_No, it's not. It's totally evitable. Honestly, go to school and act like you don't know him at all. Do you honestly want a repeat of Jason?_

_Well… No… But… _Mushy side 'replied.' I mentally argued with myself as Chrom carried me through the sliding doors. I sighed inwardly at the petty argument. My logic and reasoning had won this round, my heart lost. In the end, it was decided that I couldn't fall for him because of what happened to Jason. That, my friend, I would have to explain at a later date.

We -well, Chrom- walked over to Tucker and Lissa who were at the reception desk. I poked my brother and the receptionist smiled at me and her eyes scanned over to my foot. My eyes landed on her name tag. Phila. Her name was so pretty. I liked it. "Um, yeah, go ahead and go on back to room 203. And you kids stay safe!"

Chrom gave the silver haired woman a warm smile and made his way towards the stairs, but turned on his heel at the last moment. "The elevator might be a better idea." He murmured to himself and I ran my fingers through the roots of his hair.

"Do you think they'll have to break it again?" I asked quietly, my eyes searching his face as we entered the elevator and Lissa and Tucker did as well. Tucker winced at the question and a frown appeared on Lissa's features. Chrom made a motion with his head for Lissa to press the elevator button and the doors closed.

Chrom nodded solemnly and I felt his strong arms tighten their grip around me. The thought popped into my mind that he was still shirtless and I looked down at my foot, blushing. Shit, what was wrong with me? I knew this feeling… but this time it was different. It was… odd.

Lissa decided to change the subject and her attitude went back to happy. Her eyes lit up at the topic. "The high school's having a Halloween party! I can't wait! It's also a Sadie Hawkins! I don't know who to ask though." She pouted and I laughed, moving an arm from around her older brother's neck and to her shoulder with mock comfort and sympathy.

"I understand. I went through the same thing." I faked a pout. "It was _so_ hard to choose just one, so I asked six."

The other three people in the elevator laughed and I grinned. Lissa looked at Tucker. "Did she really?"

"Pffft. No. She had a boyfriend." he grinned and ruffled her hair. He put his hand over his mouth and 'whispered' to her. "I shouldn't have even let her have one."

We both knew that was the truth.

"Jason was my only boyfriend, thank you very much!" I crossed my arms and huffed, playfully. There was a beep and we were on the second floor. We laughed as we exited the elevator and on the way to the room Phila sent us to, Chrom and Lissa get several greetings. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Chrom. "So, is there any reason in specific that you know just about everyone here? Is there something I need to know about your mental conditions?"

"Nah. Emmeryn works here. And- Hey! 'Mental conditions'? We're not in an asylum, Robin." I laughed at the look on Chrom's face, ignoring the pain that's been shooting through my body the whole time. I grinned and Lissa laughed, opening 203's door. 203... 204... Mom's next door.

I looked at Tucker, my face becoming sober and I shook my head. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" He was so kind and caring it drove me crazy. I didn't deserve him for an older brother, but for some reason, Naga blessed me with him.

He shrugged, offering a sad smile. I didn't even have to clarify what I meant. He knew exactly what I was talking about. Good, because if I had to clarify, I'd probably start crying. "Yeah, I guess you could say that…"

"Thank you, Tucker…" Chrom carried me into the room and the lights turned on. He carried me over to the bed and set me on it, sitting next to me. Lissa sat in the chair next to the bed and Tucker stood. There was a short silence.

"So, what Halloween costumes do you guys have planned?" Lissa brought up. She was probably the only one who could keep us all upbeat. "I'm thinking of going steam punk!" **(3)**

Tuck shrugged. "I don't know yet. Maybe I'll dress up as like Hunter Hayes or something. See how many girls fawn over me."

"You could never pull off Hunter Hayes." I said in response, instantly. "Never in your life." I looked at Chrom. "Help me get my foot onto the bed? I don't trust my own hands to do it?"

Tucker grinned with a knowing look. "I could totally pull off Hunter Hayes."

Chrom nodded and stood up, kneeling by my foot. He gently lifted it and moved it onto the bed. I thanked him verbally and with my eyes. Lissa rolled her eyes at Tucker and it was her turn to speak up. "No, you really couldn't."

We laughed as a doctor entered the room, she looked remarkably like Lissa. She was beautiful, tall, and slimly built and under her 'lab coat' -that's what I'll call it, for now- she wore light green scrubs. When I saw her, I was in awe of her beauty. It was remarkable. I noticed that she had a birthmark on her forehead. It looked a lot like… Chrom's. So that meant…

"Emmeryn!? I thought you were off today." Lissa gaped, shocked. She didn't know her sister was here. I almost laughed. They looked so shocked!

Emmeryn shrugged. "I got a call from Phila about my patient in 204. She said her condition wasn't normal for someone in her shape and her age. She's probably in her early forties."

"Thirty-four." Tucker and I both autocorrect. We looked at each other and laughed. We get a curious look from the doctor and Tucker and I shrugged and accidentally spoke in sync again. "She's our mother."

"Yeah! Emm, these are our new neighbors that Chrom and I were telling you about!" Lis exclaimed happily and I smiled. That was cool. She told her sister about us. Chrom told his sister about me. "That's Tucker, and that's Robin!"

_Stop it!_ I was mentally scolded and took a deep breath. Emmeryn pull up her hair into a ponytail and her eyebrows furrowed. "But, if that was the case…" she trailed off shaking her head. "Never mind. I'm here for you. Not her. Now, let's see that foot of yours."

I winced and Chrom helped me move it up off the end of the bed. I took a (very obvious) deep breath and Chrom set my foot in his lap, causing me to turn so that I was leaning against the pillows. I gasped in pain as my foot was lowered gently to his lap. My hands were shaking in pain and tears filled my eyes as Emmeryn knelt to unwind the wrappings around my foot. She gasped and covered her mouth. "I haven't seen a case this bad for a long time. It's broken in at least three places. I can tell that much from just looking at it."

She took my hand in her own, her other one leaving her mouth. "I'm going to have to break it again, and dear, believe me when I tell you, it's going to hurt like hell." her siblings gasped. They obviously hadn't heard her cuss before. "I might have to break it more than once as well. After I do that, we'll have to see how bad it is, but it might need surgery."

I cringed. "Some sixteenth birthday party I'm going to have in two weeks."

Lissa frowned. "Aw! We'll work something out! Don't get down!"

Emm pulled up a chair and set both of her hands in her lap. She pressed a button on the remote on the nightstand and the windows opened, after that she turned on the television. Tucker cut in. "Turn on the channel with all the music videos. That's the only channel she'll ever watch at home."

I blushed and Emmeryn smiled. "Don't worry, some of the people I know at the high school are the same way. But, before I rebreak your foot, I have a question."

She took a deep breath and moved a stray strand of her from her face. "Phila told me you fell down the stairs and it broke. But, I… Well… How did it really break, Robin?"

* * *

**(1)- This chapter was totally inspired by this: . /35caa90688264eace3039874b9ac9b7d/tumblr_mlmjd8BRE o1qg93pzo1_500. (just add jpg to the end of it)**

**(2)- this is this chapter's lyrical reference. I normally won't mark them like this, but if you can tell me what it is and who its by, then, the first person who does, gets the chapter dedicated to them.**

**(3)- Did anyone else notice that Lissa looks kinda steampunk in the game?**

* * *

**A/N: Please review or I'll cry in an emo corner. **

**Robin: If you don't review she won't write what happened to me! And that means less shirtless-Chrom-ness.**

**Me: Plus, if you review, Chrom will dance shirtless in the next chapter.**

**Chrom: I'll what? -blinks-**

**Me: RANDOM QUESTION1: TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE CUTSCENE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys. I'm putting this story on hold. It lost the inspiration. I might remake it later and actually add a plot to it, but I don't know yet.**

**Sorry for doing this to you. There's just a bit going on around my house.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL,**

**Sage**


End file.
